1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to data transmission of mobile communication systems, and more particularly, to a data rate matching method and apparatus for use in mobile communication systems.
2. Related Art
In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and long term evolution (LTE)-advanced systems, a rate matcher performs data rate matching for matching a length of turbo encoded data or convolutionally encoded data with a length of data required for wireless transmission in a data encoding process of a transmission stage, and a de-rate matcher performs de-rate matching for matching a length of data received by wireless transmission with a length of input data of a turbo decoder or a convolutional decoder in a data decoding process of a reception stage opposite to the transmission stage.
However, because a sub-block interleaver of a rate matcher of the related art is configured to process only a single-bit input for input bit data, there is a disadvantage in that processing of parallel data input of two or more bits may not be possible. That is, the rate matcher of the related art has a problem in that a data collision occurs in a memory where input data is stored, if data is input in parallel to the rate matcher of the related art.